The Perfornance:
by CassidyRachel1
Summary: Hazzard County is in for fun, & the name says it all, Please R&R, I want to hear your thoughts, & opinions on this one, IT'S COMPLETED!


_* Author's Note: I making this sort of the ending of 1st DOH Reunion Movie, but Daisy & Enos do get married, this happens before the wedding, & before the 2nd movie, In this one, Jesse is dead.*_

_***Songs used: "Keep me hanging on" by Kim Wilde, circa 80's, "The Devil went down to Georgia by The Charlie Daniels Band, circa 1980, from "The Urban Cowboy" Soundtrack.***_

The Performance:

**It was a wonderful day in Hazzard County, Georgia, & everyone was excited that Kit & Pamela Duke were back home for good, & they are celebrating their homecoming with a performance at "The Boar's Nest" courtesy of Sheriff/Commissioner Rosco P. Coltrane.**

**That afternoon was rehearsals, & the Dukes& Cooter came in for a break before they have to go back to what they were doing before.**

**When they came in, their girls sounded so amazing with their voices blended together, & then when they finished, the Dukes & Cooter were applauding & cheering like crazy.**

**Each had a say about how they did, & they said it exclaiming with pride & smiling.**

Luke (smiling & exclaiming): You guys were absolutely amazing, I mean you blew the roof off with that practice just alone!

Bo (smiling & exclaiming): Everyone, including Rosco, will love your performance, Darlings!

Daisy (smiling & exclaiming): Oh man, Sugars, you gonna have them in the palms of your hands!

Cooter (smiling, exclaiming): She is right, Guys, you are gonna be sensational, no doubt about it!

**Pamela was pleased with the responses, but Kit was not, she was worried that Hazzard County won't really like them.**

**The next night was the performance, & everyone was there, Pamela was going over the arrangements with the House Band, & their Leader, while Kit was freaking out about performing in front of her hometown.**

**Kit was having some Stage Fright, & plus Asthma, like her father, she was breathing funny, & that got Pamela's attention, & she was at her cousin's side at an instant.**

**Pamela asked this with concern.**

Pamela (concern): Kit, Are you ok, Cousin?

**The young Duke nodded "no", & she said with a mixture of getting her breathing under control, & tears, she managed to get this out.**

Kit (getting her breathing under control, & crying): I am gonna fail, I am gonna fail you & us!

**Pamela took her little cousin into her arms, & rubbed small circles on her back, Kit's crying ceased, & her breathing was back to normal.**

**Pamela then looked at her cousin, & said smiling to her.**

Pamela (smiling to Kit): Are you ready to do this?

**She smiled & nodded, & they went on stage, & Pamela announced "Keep me hanging on" was their first song.**

**They were doing it flawless, & when they got to the part of "Why don't cha be a man about it and set me free", they pointed their Pointer Fingers at Bo & Luke, who laughed along Daisy, & Cooter, they were indicating that they weren't children anymore.**

**They really belted it out, & when they were done, they received so much applause from it, & they did a whole set.**

**Bo & Luke were the 1st to jump up, & cheered, hollered, & gave a round of sharp whistles, Cooter & Daisy were right behind them, doing the same gesture.**

**Then everyone was doing it, & when everyone was quiet, & everything was calm, Pamela & Kit went to stand on the top of the Bar, & they each said this with a smile.**

Pamela (smiling): How about we got those handsome Duke Boys shaking their cute behind with us?

**Kit said nodding in agreement, also smiling.**

Kit (smiling): Yeah, Let's see if we can get them up there, (chanting): Bo & Luke!

**The chanting went on, Bo & Luke blushed, & went on, they all did the dance to "The Devil went to Georgia", & then Daisy & Cooter joined them. They had a blast & everyone had a blast that night.**

**When they were done, Kit & Pamela made the introductions smiling.**

Kit (smiling): Hey those pieces of Eye Candy are the most important men in our lives….

Pamela (smiling): Ladies, A real treat, our fathers, Bo & Luke Duke!!!

**The ladies all applauded & the men threw kisses to the women, & the women were happy.**

**Then Pamela said this to everyone.**

Pamela (smiling): We got something for our men here, don't our forget our crown Jewel, Miss Daisy Duke!!!

**The men went wild, including Bo, Luke, & Cooter. Kit said smiling.**

Kit (smiling): Sorry, she is a one woman man; she is engaged to our soon-to-be uncle, Deputy Enos Strate!!!

**Daisy indicated with her Ring Finger, showing off her Engagement Ring, the men pretended to be mad, & the party went on until dawn.**

**Kit has nothing to worry about for now on, because Hazzard County loves her & Pamela, & there are more performances at "The Boar's Nest".**

**Hazzard County was back to be a lively, & sometimes quiet town because of Pamela & Kit being back, & everyone live happily ever after.**

End of: The Performance.

_***Balladeer: If you like this one, Watch Anita, Daisy, & Gabby save "The Boar's Nest", & how they made it a success, with Cooter, Luke, & Bo helping, Y'all come back now, You hear?!***_


End file.
